


Wriggle

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tickling, kylux soft kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is massively ticklish and a lot stronger than Hux, Hux will absolutely use this to his advantage. Sweet, established space-boyfriends wrestling and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wriggle

**Author's Note:**

> From the following anon prompt on the Kyluxsoftkinks tumblr:
> 
> Kylo is basically a walking ticklish spot. And Hux loves using it to mess with him, but there’s nothing better than straddling a writhing, laughing Kylo and feeling how strong he is and how high he can lift Hux with just his hips. It always, ALWAYS ends up turning into sex

Despite his hulking, looming presence, Kylo Ren is actually quite sensitive. Specifically, he’s ticklish. He can be reduced to a giggling heap if you know the right spots.

Hux discovers this by accident the first time they awkwardly fumble over zips, buttons, clasps and long-repressed emotions and get each other naked. A brush of his fingertip on the inside of Kylo’s thigh leads to a snicker and an involuntary jerk, one more and he almost knees Hux in the head.

If he ever drops his guard enough to sit with his helmet off, tickling the narrow, milky strip of skin at the top of his neck seal makes his head jerk back fast enough that he will definitely drop whatever he’s holding.

A few weeks into their relationship, Hux returns to his quarters at the end of his shift and finds Ren, stripped to his leggings and undershirt and stretched out on Hux’s bed, dozing with his hands on his stomach.

Hux takes his time removing and folding his belt and uniform tunic, working his boots off and placing them neatly beneath his desk before approaching the bed, and straddling the sleeping man.

Kylo’s eyes squeeze shut just before they half open, that plush and rosy mouth twitching as he stretches. He smiles, half awake, those huge hands resting on Hux’s hips. Ren is endlessly appealing like this. His hair loose and fanned over the pillow, dark eyes still hooded with sleep, and that subtle but beatific smile that few people get to see gracing his mouth.. His undershirt does nothing to hide his broad shoulders and thick, muscular arms.

'Hey.’ He sighs drowsily. 

‘Sleeping on the job?’ Hux chides. 

‘Maybe a little. What are you going to do about it?’

‘I haven’t really decided yet. I’m sure an appropriate punishment will present itself.’ He leans in, almost close enough for a kiss, waiting until Kylo’s eyes slip closed before he finds just the right spot, the soft spot at his side just under his ribs, and tickles him mercilessly.

‘Bastard!’ Kylo shrieks, trying to swat him away, Hux pins both his wrists above his head with one hand. Kylo is more than capable of overpowering him, but lets himself be pinned, writhing under him and laughing helplessly. He’s at least partly incapacitated by trying to squirm away.

‘Yield?’ Hux teases close to his ear, still trying to hold him down. Kylo’s strength comes from combat training, and is most powerful in his lower back, abdomen and thighs. Which is why Hux struggles to stay seated on the wriggling, kicking mass, lifting him clear off the bed with his hips and legs in his attempts to escape. Loud guffaws convulse his whole body in between protests, rippling through Hux’s body as well.

‘Not a chance!’ Kylo tries to sound defiant but he can’t quite stop giggling long enough, managing to swat Hux away for a moment until Hux goes for his armpits instead. 

‘No! Get the pfask-’ He gasps. Hux is suddenly aware how close they are, Ren’s ribs heaving underneath him, the warm, solid line formed by their chests and stomachs pressing together, and Ren’s cock, already half-hard and pressed against him. 

It distracts him long enough that Kylo grabs his wrists (They feel like sparksticks under his huge hands), and flips him easily onto his back.

‘Yield?’ He croons, holding himself a few teasing inches above Hux’s face, pinning his hands either side of his head. Kylo’s knees hold his thighs apart, Hux feels suddenly exposed, too cold even though he’s mostly dressed, wanting to pull that wide chest back against his and feel that great heart thundering against his own. But he raises an impetuous eyebrow just to tease him.

‘Never.’  
Kylo kisses him anyway. Careless and overpowering and good, sinking into the pillows with Hux, who twines his long legs around his back without thinking. He gasps, and then moans into Kylo’s persistent mouth at the press of Kylo’s thick cock against his own through his trousers. Coincidental at first, until Hux moves his hips against him and Kylo realises what the friction between them is doing.

Kylo smiles impishly as he grinds against him. Hux can feel his abdominal muscles shift and contract over him with every slow rock of his hips. Lazy and maddeningly inconsistent in his movements, Kylo is teasing him deliberately and it’s entirely unfair. 

Hux digs his heels into his back, trying to force him down and pleading breathlessly ‘Right there Kylo, please!’

He moans his frustration when Kylo shifts away, holding his hips and belly just a finger’s breath away. He’s easily strong enough to resist Hux and make it look like it takes no effort at all. Hux finds this both frustrating and hotter than hell. 

‘Oh, I’m sorry.’ Kylo says, feigning innocence.’Was it this you wanted?’ His whole body sinks against Hux’s, a rough thrust of his hips pushing him up the bed and making him see stars.

‘Oh yes!’ He lolls back against the pillows, his chest heaving, and hopes Kylo will have mercy. Kylo suckles a sensitive spot just below Hux’s earlobe instead, grinning into his neck when it makes Hux whimper.

‘You knew. Didn’t you? Knew this would happen. I know your game, General..’ he croons into his ear, one wide hand gripping the soft flesh just above Hux’s hip. Coupled with a long, slow roll of his hips, Hux can feel his body rising against Kylo’s as he moans, a little too loud.

‘I - ah! - don’t know what you’re talking about..’ Hux protests weakly, his body entirely betraying him as his hips rock against Ren's.

'I don’t believe you.’ Kylo murmurs, nipping at his earlobe, sliding up his undershirt, rubbing a nipple between thumb and finger. ‘You can admit that you just want me to fuck you. I don’t mind.’

‘You know I do.’

Kylo only moves away to remove his trousers, underwear and socks, hurried and ungracious. Apparently in no mood for any more teasing, he bends forward, his fingers curling around Hux’s cock as he licks across the head with the wide flat of his tongue, before sinking down, those plush lips slick and oh, that hot, sweet mouth.

Kylo’s amber-flecked eyes watch him knowingly, glancing up through a fan of dark lashes. Hux’s eyes slip shut, sinking into crisp pillows, relaxing his legs and letting the rising, coiling heat gather between his legs. Enjoying the obscene wet noises Kylo makes that he’s sure are exaggerated but leave prickling goosebumps over his arms and shoulders. The way he kisses and slurps at the head for just a little too long, until Hux is ready to tell him to get on with it, and then taking him into his mouth again, wrapping that wide tongue around the underside and making him shiver. Waiting until his cock is just nudging the back of his throat to hum his satisfaction, because he knows the white-hot sparks that it sends shooting through Hux’s body, because he loves taking him apart this way. He’s far too good at this.  
His fingers tighten in Kylo’s hair, his toes curl, his hips arch off the bed and he is already dangerously, temptingly close. But not yet, he can wait for Kylo’s cock inside him.

‘Please!’ He whines, pulling Kylo’s head back.

Kylo only raises an eyebrow, saliva and precome glistening on his lips and chin. Gorgeous. 

‘Fuck me. Now.’

Kylo flops across him with his usual grace to fetch a small bottle out of the bedside drawer. 

‘Now? You’re that desperate?’ He is attempting to look surprised and a little superior, but he’s already slicking his long fingers. 

‘I suppose I am. You have that effect on me.’ Kylo smiles, glancing up, at the unexpected compliment. Hux wonders if Kylo knows about the way the corners of his eyes crinkle when he smiles and how confusingly endearing he finds it.

Kylo rolls onto his side, still pressed close, gathering Hux into his chest with one arm whilst the other is between Hux’s thighs. He catches his lips in a slow kiss as he presses the first finger past the tight ring of muscle. Hux whimpers against his mouth at the second finger, spreading his thighs a little more at the delicious stretch. 

‘Like that?’ He withdraws his fingers almost completely, dragging the tips over Hux’s slicked hole until he gasps his affirmation into the hollow of his shoulder.

‘Fuck, Kylo…exactly like that.’

He bites his lip, his whole body arching as Kylo presses back in, building a slow rhythm. Hux fights the urge to work himself back against Kylo’s fingers. It’s shameful how much he likes this and how greedy he gets for more, so undisciplined. 

But when Kylo brushes over that sweet spot inside him just so, his toes curl and discipline doesn’t matter for a moment.  
Kylo kisses him again, tilting Hux’s chin to lick fresh, reverent kisses onto his mouth. 

Unfocused but adoring of each inch of him, as he always is. And not admiring Hux’s power, abilities or rank, but Hux himself. His skinny body and pleading mouth and racing heart. His brain which never stops whirring and asking ‘what if?’. His papery, freckled skin, and the pale pink rents of old scars. Kylo worships…perhaps he even loves, the whole arrangement. How strange.

Kylo presses in a third finger before he can think on it too much. Hux can feel himself shaking a little, his hand reaching for his flushed and leaking cock. It would be so tempting and so easy to spill himself over his belly and hand, but he’s got something else in mind.

Hux fumbles for the bottle of lube lying abandoned between them and squeezes a generous amount into his palm. Kylo’s breath hitches at the cold when Hux first wraps his fingers around him. But after the first few slow pumps of his hand, he groans, low and breathy against Hux’s ear, his long body feline and elegant curling around Hux’s side.

‘Want you now. Fuck me…’ he murmurs against his throat, pushing Kylo’s hand away. As Kylo moves to get back on top of him, he stops him with a hand on his chest.

‘Let me. You’re..incredibly strong. I noticed when you were trying to escape. When you’re sparring.’ Hux grins, his eyes wandering over Kylo’s broad chest. ‘There’s something very attractive about the fact that you could throw me across the room without a second thought. About how you can pick me up with very little effort. I’d be very interested in-’

Kylo has obviously grown bored of this speech, because he lifts Hux on top of him without a second thought. ‘Enough talking.’ 

The dark eyes staring him down make something twist in his guts, and words die on his tongue. Kylo’s cock is thick and hard against his own, flushed and slick with lube. He’s beautiful like this, his milky pale chest and cheeks blushing pink.

Kylo’s hands are on Hux’s waist again, his thumbs tracing the narrow arch of his hips, his fingers circling the small of his back as he positions himself. His back arches at the sensation of the slick, flared head stretching him open. 

So close to too much, his teeth almost splitting his bottom lip in an effort to keep quiet. He lets out a low, keening whine as he’s fully seated, an electric and heavy warmth like an incoming storm front rising through his belly and chest.

Hux rakes his nails down Kylo’s chest, catching a nipple with a middle finger. Kylo is already almost growling in frustration. He normally pins Hux down, not deliberately causing him pain, but gripping, pulling hair and fucking him with the same intensity he did everything else. Hux feels like Kylo could confidently snap him in half, and it thrills him. He hasn’t quite examined why he finds it so arousing, to have a partner so much larger and stronger than he is, but the huge hands that almost encircle his waist may be a factor.

Kylo pulls him down impatiently now, mumbling his name like a prayer as Hux rides him as slowly as he can bear. Kylo rocks his hips into each thrust, urging him faster, harder. Hux tuts at his desperation, but then Kylo raises his hips, almost lifting Hux off the bed again, holding him steady at his waist. He feels so helpless and so full, he never likes to give in but..

‘Fuck’ he breathes at the next shift of Kylo’s hips. Just a little more, a little faster. Kylo lifts him, moves him, finding the angle which makes his vision blur. His eyes slip closed, he feels like he’s melting, unable to focus on anything except the steady rock of their hips. His world narrows to just Kylo’s hands, steady and firm around his hips, his low voice moaning and cursing, the filthy, wet sounds they make together. 

Kylo’s writhing, muscular body beneath him, making him weak with pleasure, the abdominal muscles twisting and bunching under his grasping fingers until suddenly Kylo pulls him down, pressing his lips to Hux’s. He clings tightly to him to muffle the low groans of his orgasm, his hand a tight fist in Hux’s hair. 

Hux kisses those plush, kiss-swollen pink lips through each last twitch and shiver, smoothing his hair from his forehead with careful fingers. He thinks perhaps they’ll stay like this, Kylo’s lips are cool on his overheated cheek and he’s strangely sleepy. But he’s still almost painfully hard, and it seems ridiculous to ask permission to make himself come, but somehow rude to do it anyway.

‘Shhhh..’ Kylo murmurs, pressing a fingertip to Hux’s lips.

Kylo is smiling up at him, running his fingers over down his chin, over his throat, chest and belly, smoothing the warm flat of his palm over his navel before wrapping his warm, slightly calloused fingers around Hux cock.

The coiling, hot feeling between his legs returns quickly, he’s already lost to it. A few lazy pumps of Kylo’s hand and it’s swelling, tightening until he comes hard, curling over Kylo and spilling over both of their bellies, his mouth wide in a silent exclamation. His hands on Kylo’s chest are not enough to brace him any more, and he slumps forward.

Now he truly is unwilling to move. Kylo gently nudges him onto his side to gather him back into his chest again. 

‘Sleep, love.’

‘But I need to-’

‘It can wait. The fate of the galaxy can wait. Sleep.’

And Hux sleeps.


End file.
